


Please Stand By

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which something, almost certainly not Precis, takes out all the power in Linga.
Relationships: Bowman Jeane & Precis Neumann
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Please Stand By

**Author's Note:**

> fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'lights out'

She'd been working on Robbie's drill attack system when the lights all went out in the middle of the night. Surprise made her drop a spanner from the stepladder she stood on. The tool made a resounding 'clang' on the floor that made her flinch again and nearly fall down herself. Robbie's drill whined to a halt. He had been connected to the house's generator to save his batteries and the power had gone out completely. 

Grabbing a flashlight from the desk drawer, she stumbled outside, slowly feeling her way around so as not to trip over anything in her workshop that she might regret. The generator was in a shed out back. She fumbled around for the keys she swore she kept hung on a hook in the hallway, then stopped when she heard familiar low-pitched swearing. 

"I take it the same thing happened to you?" she addressed Bowman. The doctor nodded, his face flustered.

"The lights, the medical scanner, the cash register, even the damn coffee machine! I was wondering if it was an experiment of yours taking up all the power."

"Our systems aren't connected, yours are wired to the separate generator I built you," she reminded him, slightly taken aback that he would accuse her of causing problems with the machinery she'd built for him in the first place and that he kept coming round to hers for help with at all hours, "Some outside influence is disrupting the whole town. Whatever it is, it's probably quite large and dangerous. I think I can track it down but I might need backup."

"I'll go with ya, I can't work without coffee anyway," he muttered, "Will two of us be enough, though? Maybe we should stop by Lacour and talk that bratty kid into helping us."

Precis nodded, breaking into a grin, "This is gonna be quite the adventure! Just like old times... I'll go get the Robbies, its a good job they have spare fully charged batteries!"

Bowman sighed and shook his head, not as keen to return to an exciting life of adventure, "I'll go pack the medical supplies, I guess."


End file.
